


Le lacrimevoli vicissitudini di sventurati virtuosi oppressi da empi individui

by Soe_Mame



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, M/M, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soe_Mame/pseuds/Soe_Mame
Summary: Raccolta di oneshot che svelano i retroscena di alcuni PV, nonché i terribili maltrattamenti a cui sono state sottoposte tante persone innocenti e di assoluto buon cuore.~ Il triste destino della povera principessa rapita dal crudele demone (Prima pubblicazione: 2012)[Boss Death, PV dei Kagamine ( Miku, Kaito, Rin, Len ) ]~ La tragica storia di una bellissima fanciulla maledetta (Prima pubblicazione: 2015)[Aiyoku no Prisoner / Prisoner of Love and Desire( Rin, Len ) ]~ Il ricco banchetto per un benevolo ragazzo offerto da due loschi spilorci[The Last Supper( Len, Kaito, Gakupo | VanaN'Ice) ]





	1. Il triste destino della povera principessa rapita dal crudele demone

A loro non importava morire.  
A loro non importava essere ricordati.  
A loro non importava sparire.  
Il guerriero e la maga si erano avviati verso il castello del demone senza alcuna di queste preoccupazioni, nella mente ben chiaro il loro obiettivo: salvare la principessa rapita da quella creatura immonda.  
Non per gloria, non per denaro.  
Loro erano degli eroi.  
E avrebbero fatto ciò che era necessario fare.  
  
La principessa Miku aprì gli occhi lentamente, non ancora del tutto ripresasi dal potente sonnifero somministratole a tradimento.  
Riacquistando pian piano coscienza, si rese conto di trovarsi su qualcosa di morbido. Lentamente, si mise seduta, portandosi una mano alla testa nel tentativo di fermare la frenetica danza della camera in cui si trovava; stranamente, funzionò.  
"Dove sono?" fu la prima cosa che si chiese, guardandosi intorno: una stanza grigia, dalle pareti grigie, dal pavimento grigio, dal soffitto grigio e con una finestra di un metro per un metro con delle sbarre grigie.  
"... che mortorio." constatò, abbassando lo sguardo verso la cosa su cui, fino a poco prima, giaceva svenuta. Sospirò, nell'inquadrare le lenzuola blu notte del letto, una pesante stonatura nel resto dell'ambiente.  
"Devono avermi rapita." intuì sagacemente Miku, alzandosi dal letto e raggiungendo il buco spacciato per finestra, notandovi vicino una tenda grigia completamente mimetizzata sulla parete.  
Guardò oltre le sbarre, ritrovandosi d'innanzi ad un baratro di svariati metri, come se il luogo in cui si trovava fosse su un monte alto chissà quanto.  
Rabbrividì e si ritrasse, per poi abbassare lo sguardo: "Sembrerebbe essere la montagna su cui si dice dimori un mostruoso demone... deve essere stato lui a rapirmi." capì, con un brivido di terrore.  
Deglutì, ormai scossa dai tremori: "Vuole sicuramente chiedere un riscatto a mio padre... però... se veramente è un demone... un demone così crudele come si dice... non so se sarò in grado di resistere...". Si passò una mano sugli occhi, facendo sparire le lacrime prima che potessero toccarle le guance: "Vi prego... che qualcuno venga a salvarmi! Io... io...".  
\- Buonasera, principessa. -.  
Il cuore di Miku sobbalzò, fino a premerle dolorosamente sulla gola.  
Una voce maschile.  
"... deve essere lui..." intuì la ragazza, gli occhi sgranati per la paura: "Non posso... non posso farmi spaventare così.".  
Strinse i pugni, fino a conficcarsi le unghie nella pelle, e si voltò lentamente, raccogliendo tutto il coraggio che aveva, preparandosi a fronteggiare la mostruosa bestia che l'aveva rapita.  
E la vide.  
\- Spero che l'alloggio sia di vostro gradimento. - rise lui, il demone dalle fattezze di ragazzo, con una nota di derisione nella voce.  
Miku vide il demone che abitava quel castello.  
\- Perdonate il trattamento brusco nel portarvi qui. - continuò la creatura dagli occhi rossi, avvicinandosi alla principessa: - Ma non potevo permettermi di invitarvi e ricevere una risposta negativa. -.  
Miku fissò il demone che abitava in quel castello.  
\- Siete spaventata? - chiese l'essere infernale, sfiorandole una guancia con le lunghe unghie blu, senza perdere il suo sorriso sinistro.  
Miku continuò a fissare intensamente il demone che abitava in quel castello.  
\- Non temete. Pare ci siano degli  _eroi_  in viaggio per mettere in dubbio la mia ospitalità. - sorrise ancora la creatura.  
Miku era troppo impegnata a fissarlo per prestare attenzione alle sue parole.  
Era necessario conoscere il proprio nemico per poterlo sconfiggere: per questo la principessa si stava perdendo nell'analizzare minuziosamente ogni singolo millimetro della creatura che le era apparsa d'innanzi.  
Fino a quel momento, la sua mente aveva registrato il fatto che, evidentemente, la creatura indossasse quel boa piumato perché aveva freddo.  
Perché indossava il boa piumato e basta, quindi doveva avere necessariamente freddo, poverino.  
Per il resto, la sua mente ci stava mettendo un po' a registrare per bene tutto il resto del fisico scultoreo bene in vista.  
Perché indossava il boa piumato  _e basta_.  
E per la principessa Miku era inutile soffermarsi ancora sul boa piumato.  
  
\- E' questo? - domandò Len, stringendo la presa sull'elsa della spada.  
Rin si limitò ad annuire con la testa.  
\- Bene! - esclamò il ragazzo, sguainando la spada: - Principessa Miku! - gridò, per far sì che la sua voce raggiungesse quella che sembrava la stanza più remota della torre più alta, con tanto di finestra con sbarre: - Stiamo venendo a liberarvi! -.  
I due ragazzi fecero in tempo a fare pochi passi, quando udirono una voce femminile provenire dall'alto: - Fermatevi! -.  
Istintivamente, i due obbedirono, per poi alzare lo sguardo: dalle sbarre della finestra-prigione, riuscirono a vedere le braccia della principessa avvolte in candida stoffa e ciocche dei suoi lunghi capelli verdi muoversi al vento.  
\- Principessa! - la chiamarono Rin e Len, all'unisono.  
\- Non andate oltre! - gridò loro la principessa Miku.  
\- Principessa, siamo venuti qui per salvarvi! Non abbiate timore! - urlò di rimando Len.  
\- No, fermi! - ripeté la principessa, con una nota di insistenza nella voce.  
\- Perché ci fermate, principessa? - domandò Rin, a voce alta.  
Un attimo di silenzio.  
Fu solo dopo quell'attimo che Miku parlò nuovamente: - Il demone che dimora in questo castello è troppo potente per voi! Se avanzaste, lui vi ucciderebbe! -.  
\- Evidentemente, la principessa ci sottovaluta. - mormorarono i due gemelli, sicuri di loro.  
\- Non dubitate di noi, principessa! Non abbiamo paura del demone! - gridò Rin, fiera: - Non ci importa che cosa succederà: noi lo affronteremo e lo uccideremo! Costi quel che costi! -.  
Un altro attimo di silenzio.  
\- ... io posso percepire le vostre aure! - rivelò la principessa, cogliendo i gemelli di sorpresa: - Per quanto voi siate potenti, la vostra aura non è minimamente comparabile a quella del padrone di questo castello! -.  
Len e Rin si scambiarono uno sguardo confuso: non sapevano che la principessa Miku avesse un simile potere.  
\- ... e se dicesse il vero? - domandò Rin, perplessa.  
\- Suvvia, da morti non mi sareste di alcun aiuto! - la voce di Miku tornò tra di loro, facendoli dubitare ancor più di prima.  
\- ... forse dovremmo tornare un'altra volta? - azzardò Len, mettendo giù la spada.  
\- E' lodevole ciò che fate. - disse loro Miku, dall'alto della torre: - Ma... non è il momento. I veri eroi devono anche saper valutare la situazione: scagliarsi contro un avversario più potente non significa essere eroi, significa essere degli stolti! -.  
Un sospiro, la principessa parlò di nuovo, con voce spezzata: - Andate e allenatevi, miei valorosi salvatori. Io vi attenderò qui, in questa torre. Non siate precipitosi, rafforzatevi con calma, ponderate attentamente tutte le vostre scelte e tornate soltanto quando sarete abbastanza potenti da liberarmi senza rischiare stupidamente le vostre vite! -.  
I gemelli, di fronte a così sagge parole, non poterono che riconoscere la loro avventatezza e annuire.  
\- Sì... non temete, principessa! Torneremo a salvarvi! - promise Len, con determinazione.  
\- Voi cercate di resistere, principessa! - aggiunse Rin, decisa.  
\- Farò tutto ciò che posso. - fu la risposta accorata di Miku: - Ora andate... prendetevi tutto il tempo che vi serve e non preoccupatevi per me! -.  
E i due gemelli tornarono sui loro passi, pronti ad allenarsi per diventare più forti, dopo aver rivolto un ultimo sguardo alla torre in cui era rinchiusa la povera principessa.  
  
\- Lodevole ciò che avete fatto. - rise la creatura, mentre Miku si ritraeva dalla finestra: - Anteporre le vite degli altri alla vostra. Siete davvero una persona di buon cuore, principessa. -.  
Miku tornò a guardarlo.  
Il demone rimase perplesso: la principessa non aveva emesso alcun suono dal momento in cui l'aveva incontrato, se non per parlare ai suoi due salvatori mancati; inoltre aveva visto la luce del terrore sparire dai suoi occhi dopo una manciata di secondi dall'istante in cui il suo sguardo si era posato su di lui.  
D'innanzi ad un simile comportamento, la creatura non poté trattenersi dal domandare, per la prima volta appena esitante: - Principessa... ma voi... non dovreste essere terrorizzata? -.  
Le labbra della principessa si curvarono in uno strano sorriso mentre, con una mano, faceva scorrere la tenda grigia davanti al quadrato nel muro: - Oh, sì. - disse, avvicinandoglisi con uno strano sguardo: - Sono  _davvero_  terrorizzata. -.  
  
Nel castello del demone, qualcuno provò terrore.  
Ma, forse, non era la prigioniera.

 

* * *

 

 

× Il paragrafo iniziale è un po' la parafrasi dell'effettivo testo della canzone.

× Il fatto che i motivatissimi e ultraintrepidi Rin e Len cambino idea in tre nanosecondi, ovviamente, è voluto. *Ha preferito specificarlo, non si sa mai (!).*

 

**[ Scritta nel 2012 ]**

 

Dopo aver visto  _Boss Death_  (come da introduzione, non la versione di Miku, ma quella con il PV dei Kagamine), non ho potuto fare a meno di scrivere  _ciò_.  
Perché, nonostante io preferisca Miku con Luka, il Kaito di  _Boss Death_  è... incommentabile. E indescrivibile. Per questo non l'ho ben descritto neppure nella oneshot. E'...  _è_.  
Perdonate questo delirio. Ma non penso che una simile vicenda potesse andare in altre direzioni.  
  



	2. La tragica storia di una bellissima fanciulla maledetta

C'era una volta, tanto tempo fa, una donna bellissima.  
Era la donna più bella che avesse mai posato piede sulla Terra: lunghi capelli del colore dell'oro, occhi splendenti del colore del cielo, vesti del candore della spuma del mare e patrimonio immenso quanto il mare stesso.  
Tanti uomini avevano chiesto la sua mano, attratti dalla sua bellezza senza precedenti e dal suo patrimonio altrettanto senza precedenti.  
Tutti, però, erano stati rifiutati.  
A volte, tuttavia, Erina, tale era il nome della bellissima fanciulla, guardava il pretendente negli occhi e pronunciava delle parole a bassa voce: - Non posso darvi tutta me stessa. Però possiamo approfondire la nostra conoscenza biblica. -.  
La felicità insieme ad Erina non era una cosa concessa a chiunque.  
E poteva essere effimera.  
Il Principe non avrebbe mai voluto una cosa simile.  
Lui amava Erina.  
Non avrebbe mai potuto sopportare di essere gettato via, una volta che lei avesse pensato di avergli donato abbastanza felicità.  
Per questo motivo, il Principe aveva pensato ad un metodo infallibile per far sua la bellissima Erina: eliminare la concorrenza.  
Letteralmente.  
Perché lui amava Erina.  
Amava il suo patrimonio immenso quanto il mare stesso, sì, ma più di tutto amava i suoi lunghi capelli del colore dell'oro, i suoi occhi splendenti del colore del cielo, le sue labbra rosse come mele mature e la sua morbida rosa imperlata di rugiada.  
Quella che aveva in mano in quel momento, davanti ad una lussuosa cassa.  
Il Principe, invece, nascosto dietro un albero, sgranocchiava un tulipano.  


_Fino alla fine di questo destino inevitabile che si ripete  
Balliamo insieme  
Catturato da questo folle amore  
Prigioniero di amore e lussuria._

  
  
Il bel Principe era un fiorofilo ed un erotomane, ma la povera e innocente Erina questo non poteva saperlo, né le importava particolarmente, al momento.  
\- Povera fanciulla. -  
La bella Erina alzò la testa dalla cassa, incontrando gli occhi di zaffiro del Principe.  
\- Oh, Principe! - sospirò la bella Erina, abbassando il capo: - Non vi avvicinate! Rischiate di essere colpito anche voi dalla maledizione! -  
\- Quale maledizione? -  
\- Io... - i suoi splendenti occhi erano colmi di lacrime: - ... tutte le persone che amo... ognuna di loro... - il suo sguardo andò alla cassa. Il suo viso pallido affondò tra le mani candide, con un singhiozzo.  
Il Principe s'inginocchiò d'innanzi alla bella Erina: - Vorreste forse dire... - sussurrò: - ... che amate anche me? -  
La bella Erina trasalì. Abbassò le mani lentamente, scoprendo le guance imporporate.  
\- Principe, io- -  
\- Non vi preoccupate, dolce Erina. - posò una mano sulla sua, terribilmente fredda: - Non vi preoccupate. - la portò alle labbra, baciò quella pelle gelida.  
\- Principe... - quegli occhi del colore del cielo tra le ciocche d'oro: - Voi siete... sempre così gentile, con me. Siete sempre qui, al mio fianco, ogni volta.  
Come la volta scorsa. E quella precedente. E quella precedente ancora. E quella precedente ancora ancora. E quella ancora più precedente. -   
\- Ve l'ho detto, dolce Erina. - il Principe la aiutò a rialzarsi: - Non avete nulla di cui preoccuparvi. Io sono qui. Accanto a voi. E non me ne andrò. - le accarezzò una guancia bagnata.  
La bella Erina gli si accostò: - ... e quella ancora ancora più precedente. E la precedente ancora. Voi siete davvero sempre al mio fianco, a sostenermi, ogni singola volta, puntualmente! Io non... non so se merito così tanto... -  
\- Dolce Erina. -  
\- Sì? -  
E il bel Principe fiorofilo ed erotomane si mangiò anche la sua rosa.  


_Una donna [infelice] piange davanti ad una lussuosa bara.  
Le cose che ami  
Pare finiscano col venire [maledette], no?  
E mentre piangi, addolorata, prendo la tua delicata mano  
Lascia che io, così gentile, ti consoli.  
Vuoi dimenticare? Così pare... in questo caso, non mi pregheresti ancora (di aiutarti)?  
Affogàti in questo amore corrotto_

  
  
La bella Erina non sapeva che il bel Principe fosse un fiorofilo ed un erotomane, anche se gli sguardi famelici che lanciava alla sua rosa le avevano fatto sorgere qualche dubbio.  
La cosa, tuttavia, non le importava.  
L'unica cosa che sapeva e voleva sapere era quanto il Principe fosse una persona buona e disponibile, soprattutto con lei, soprattutto nei momenti di difficoltà: lui era sempre il primo ad apparire al suo fianco quando piangeva su di una cassa, lui era sempre il primo a consolarla, ad offrirle la sua spalla, il suo busto e qualsiasi altra parte anatomica lei desiderasse.  
Ma lei non osava offrirglisi: non voleva che una così buona e gentile persona finisse vittima della sua terribile maledizione. Non lo meritava, non lui. Non poteva metterlo in pericolo solo per un suo capriccio.  
Non voleva che anche lui...  
\- Mio Principe! -  
\- Non vi preoccupate, sto bene! -  
\- Ma... mio Principe, non siete ferito? -  
\- No, state tranquilla, non è così alto... -  
\- Forse non dovremmo agitarci tanto... -  
\- Ma non sarebbe la stessa cosa! -  
\- A costo di essere presa per una poco di buono, mio Principe, con tutto il rispetto, vi posso assicurare che si possono approfondire le reciproche conoscenze bibliche anche senza rotolare da un capo all'altro fino a mettere in pericolo le proprie vite. -  
\- Insisto nel dire che non sarebbe la stessa cosa! -  
\- E io insisto- -  
E il Principe si mangiò di nuovo la sua rosa.  


_Fino alla fine di questo inevitabile destino che si ripete  
Concediamoci a questa brama, fino a (raggiungerne) il nucleo  
Collegati dalla prigione dell'amore folle  
Balliamo e ruotiamo, ruotiamo!_

  
  
La bella Erina voleva molto bene al bel Principe. E non avrebbe mai voluto che anche lui finisse vittima della maledizione.  
Per questo si accontentava della sua consolazione.  
Al Principe stava bene così.  
In fondo, lui aveva la grande capacità di intuire cosa sarebbe successo nel futuro prossimo e sapeva con assoluta certezza che sarebbe stato al fianco della bella Erina ancora tante, tante, tante, tante, tante altre volte.  


_Tu riempi il tuo cuore ferito con dell'amore "sostitutivo"  
Ma non importa, non sarà mai abbastanza, prigioniero di amore e lussuria._

  
  
"Sono un gran figo di natura, la mia immagine è curata da Suzunosuke e sono un Principe." rimuginò il bel Principe, mentre sgranocchiava un bel tulipano bianco, ricco di proteine: "Però non posso sposare la bella Erina. Lei si stancherebbe di me dopo un mese scarso.".  
Pensando, pensando, il Principe si rese conto di come, in verità, stesse facendo un favore anche agli altri amanti della bella Erina: nessuno di loro aveva il tempo di andarle a noia!  
In questo modo, erano felici loro ed era felice lei, che poteva godere della sua presenza, sempre pronta al suo fianco.  
E lui poteva divorare la morbida rosa della bella Erina.  
"Non mi ero mai reso conto di quanto fossi magnanimo e di buon cuore!" comprese di colpo, arrivando al gambo: "Sono davvero un sovrano perfetto!".  
Lo gettò, estrasse il falcetto dalla cintura e tagliò un altro tulipano dal giardino: "E se..." un dubbio: "... la bella Erina iniziasse a trovare noiosa la mia rassicurante presenza?".  
Forse aveva già iniziato.  
Forse la "maledizione" sarebbe finita col colpire anche lui.  
"... devo esserne sicuro.".  


_Fama, una buona posizione nella società, ricchezza, bell'aspetto:  
ho tutto questo nelle mie mani, ma  
L'unico vero desiderio che ho  
E' irrealizzabile. La [maledizione] mi ha preso_

  
  
Caso voleva che, in quel periodo, la bella Erina avesse accettato di approfondire la propria conoscenza biblica con uno dei suoi pretendenti.  
Il bel Principe si premurò di fare in modo che, pochi giorni dopo, la bella Erina fosse inginocchiata davanti ad una lussuosa cassa, in lacrime.  
\- Povera fanciulla. -  
\- Oh, Principe! -  
\- Scusatemi, signorina. -  
Un Uomo A Caso rovinò quel momento di idillio tra la bella Erina e il bel Principe: - Dove la mettiamo, questa? -  
\- Andrà bene anche sopra la numero dodici. - singhiozzò la bella Erina, indicando il punto preciso.  
E l'Uomo A Caso se ne andò, ridando la dovuta intimità ai due giovani.  
\- Messer Spatola? - domandò il Principe, come se non sapesse assolutamente niente.  
\- No. Messer Chiodo. - sospirò la povera fanciulla: - Messer Spatola era prima di messer Corno. E messer Corno era prima di messer Tavolo. -  
\- E messer Tavolo? -  
\- Prima di messer Chiodo. -  
\- Sono davvero molti, mia dolce Erina... -  
\- Novantaquattro, mio Principe. -  
\- Povera, povera fanciulla... - la accarezzò la guancia umida: - E' davvero...  _assurdo_ , tutto questo. -  
\- Mio Principe, vi prego, non- -  
\- Va tutto bene, mia dolce Erina. -  
\- Io... - la bella Erina abbassò lo sguardo: - ... questa maledizione... - nascose gli occhi dietro una mano tremante: - ... questo è un... -  
\- Destino inevitabile? -  
La mano fu scostata, gli occhi stupiti della bella Erina incontrarono i suoi.  


_Anche oggi il tuo pianto risuona man mano che le bare aumentano  
Sono diventati tanti, ormai; chi è, chi è ancora?  
La perdita di questi amori infelici si ripete  
Il tuo destino è [inevitabile]?_

  
  
La bella Erina amava il bel Principe. Il bel Principe amava la bella Erina.  
_Lulu Lulu!_  
La bella Erina era molto grata al bel Principe, sempre al suo fianco, sempre pronto a sostenerla, a tirarla su di morale, sempre accanto a lei per rincuorarla con anima e corpo.  
Era sempre il primo ad arrivare, sempre il primo a consolarla, a rivolgerle parole di conforto.  
_Lulu Lulu!_  
Era davvero incredibile potesse esistere una persona tanto buona e gentile!  
A volte, la bella Erina si chiedeva come potesse essere sempre lì, vicino a lei, anche pochi secondi dopo l'ennesimo compimento della maledizione.  
E succedeva tutte le volte, ogni singola volta!  
Il Principe aveva senz'altro un tempismo eccezionale e, forse, qualche potere magico.  
Forse c'era un qualche potente legame che li univa, che faceva sì che lui sapesse con assoluta precisione quando lei era sconvolta; e, a quel punto, lui si precipitava al suo fianco, pronto a consolarla.  
Sempre.  
_Lulu Lulu!_  
Lei era davvero felice, dopo tutta quella disperazione. Lui le dava tanto amore.  
Ma lei non voleva finisse vittima della maledizione.  
Non lui.  
Non una persona così buona.  
_Lulu Lulu!_  
\- E smettetela con 'sto casino, che sono le tre di notte! -  
\- Ve l'avevo detto che mettersi a cantare in una situazione del genere non avrebbe portato a nulla di buono, mio Principe. -  
Il Principe, non sapendo come ribattere, si accese un tulipano.  


_Fino alla fine di questo inevitabile destino che si ripete  
Concediamoci a questa brama, fino a (raggiungerne) il nucleo  
Collegati dalla prigione dell'amore folle  
Cantiamo, lulu lulu!  
Ti riempi di questo amore "sostitutivo". E se leccassi le tue cicatrici?  
Ah, ti sei soddisfatto almeno un poco, prigioniero di amore e lussuria?_

  
  
\- Tutte le persone che amo... ognuna di loro... -  
La bellissima Erina aveva pianto tante volte davanti ad una lussuosa cassa.  
\- Povera fanciulla. -  
Il bel Principe era apparso tante volte al fianco della bellissima Erina, quando i suoi splendidi occhi erano colmi di lacrime.  
\- Mio Principe! -  
Il bel Principe aveva divorato tante volte la rosa della bella Erina.  
\- Dolce Erina... -  
La bella Erina riusciva a riprendersi, dopo essere stata consolata dal bel Principe.  
Lui sembrava l'unico in grado di salvarla da quella maledizione, l'unico in grado di darle la forza di andare avanti.  
Eppure...  
\- Continui ad accettare sempre nuovi uomini. - il bel Principe osservò la bella Erina, insieme ad un messere, nascosto dietro una piantina: - Lo stai facendo per te? Arriva a tanto il tuo desiderio di amore? Non dovresti aver già rinunciato? Oppure... - strappò il tulipano rosso con un unico morso: - ... non puoi più fare a meno di me? -.  


_Quando ti innamori di qualcuno, quella persona muore.  
Ah, povera... ah, povera...  
Allora io ti consolerò...  
Ma... perché? Per quanto tu pianga  
Vai sempre a cercare il prossimo  
Perché vuoi ancora peccare...? Presto, irresponsabile  
non dovresti esserti già arresa?_

  
  
Lui era un principe, sì, ma chi era per opporsi al così grande desiderio di una fanciulla tanto bella?  
Lei si accompagnava sempre ad un altro uomo, lui appariva sempre al suo fianco quando il messere finiva tragicamente lontano da lei.  
\- Questo...  _destino inevitabile_... non fa che ripetersi... -  
\- E' questo che significa "inevitabile", dolce Erina. -  
\- Ma io... - i suoi occhi colore del cielo apparvero tra le sue dita candide: - ... io non voglio che tutto questo continui. Voglio che finisca. Voglio soltanto un lieto fine. Come nelle fiabe. Non chiedo altro. - abbassò le mani: - Possibile che sia chiedere così tanto? -  
Il Principe le accarezzò la guancia bagnata: - Credo di conoscere la risposta, dolce Erina. -  
\- Davvero? -  
\- Sì. Ma non posso rivelarvela. Non ora. -  
E divorò la sua rosa.  


_Fino alla fine di questo destino ripetuto  
Balliamo insieme  
Avanti, anche se lo desideri, non si realizzerà  
quel lieto fine che aspetti._

  
  
Tuttavia, c'era una cosa veramente straordinaria, riguardo quel destino inevitabile.  
\- Voi siete sempre al mio fianco, mio Principe! A volte, mi chiedo davvero come facciate ad essere sempre qui prima degli altri... -  
\- E' perché percepisco il vostro dolore, dolce Erina. -.  


_Ehi, ehi, mi chiedo, ma non te ne sei ancora accorta?  
[L'infelicità] è stata creata._

  
  
La bella Erina piangeva su una lussuosa cassa.  
Il bel Principe si avvicinò.  
Ma, quando la bella Erina alzò lo sguardo, il bel Principe fece un passo indietro, spaventato: la bella Erina aveva in mano un papavero.  
\- Dov'è la tua rosa, dolce Erina? -  
\- Il fioraio ha chiuso. E' diventato multimiliardario, si è comprato una contea e vive lì. Quindi ho dovuto raccogliere un fiore di campo. -  
\- Ma è terribile! -  
\- Sì... - la bella Erina abbassò gli occhi: - Le rose fanno più scena. -  
\- E sono anche più buone. -  
La bella Erina rialzò lo sguardo: - Come? -  
\- I papaveri... - il Principe distolse lo sguardo: - ... i papaveri hanno un sapore disgustoso! -  
\- Cosa? -  
\- E hanno brutti effetti collaterali! -  
\- Ma cosa state dicendo, mio Principe? -  
\- Ecco, ho un tulipano di riserva! Prendete questo! - il Principe si scostò la giacca, per prendere un tulipano dalla tasca interna.  
Fu allora che la bella Erina vide il falcetto nella sua cintura.  
\- M-mio Principe! - indietreggiò, le mani alle labbra.  
"Ops." lentamente, il Principe la guardò negli occhi spalancati.  
\- Quello... quei tagli... quei tagli erano stati fatti da... -  
\- Suvvia, dolce Erina... - il bel Principe sorrise: - Non sarò certo l'unico del regno a possedere un falcetto! -  
\- Sì, invece! Chi diamine è che usa un falcetto, questi giorni? - la bella Erina fece un altro passo indietro, le mani che tremavano: - Voi... voi non... non è possibile... -  
\- Pensate possa essere stato io? - il suo sorriso si accentuò: - Non siate sciocca, dolce Erina. E' stata la maledizione, no?  <3 -.  


_Ah, ma chi potrebbe fare una cosa del genere...?  
Ma no, ma no, è stata la malediZIOnE, NO?_

  
  
\- Come... come avete potuto? - la bella Erina cercò di rimanere in piedi, di non lasciare che quella debolezza improvvisa avesse la meglio: - Mi avete ingannata! Ogni singola volta! Io- - un singhiozzo: - Io mi sono fidata di voi! Ogni singola volta! Mi sono fidata del modo in cui percepivate all'istante il mio dolore! -  
\- Perché mi parlate come se fossi stato io, dolce Erina? -  
\- Perché state ghignando e avete gli occhi da psicopatico, mio Principe! -  
"Dannazione, sono stato scoperto!"  
Non avrebbe mai pensato che la bella Erina, posta davanti all'ovvio, con la risposta sbattuta in faccia, sarebbe stata così acuta!  
\- E va bene, allora. - la sua voce non perse la calma: - E' vero. Sono stato io. Sempre. -  
La bella Erina trattenne il respiro, gli occhi lucidi: - Perché? Perché avete fatto una cosa tanto orribile? -  
\- Perché io non sono come tutti gli altri. - fece un passo avanti: - A me non è mai importato niente del vostro patrimonio! Io volevo soltanto la vostra rosa! -  
\- La mia rosa...? -  
\- Sì! La vostra morbida rosa rosa! -  
\- Non posso crederci... - la bella Erina dovette sostenersi ad un palo provvidenzialmente vicino: - ... allora... allora è vero... avrei dovuto fare più attenzione a quei segnali... voi... voi siete davvero... - catturò il suo sguardo, gli occhi di colpo irati: - ... un fiorofilo! -  
\- Sì! - allargò le braccia: - Questo era l'unico modo per stare vicino a voi e alla vostra rosa, per non farmi gettare via come un giocattolo vecchio! - scoppiò in una risata, l'eco li circondò entrambi.  
\- Ah, comunque. - il Principe si bloccò, abbassò le braccia e tornò a guardare la bella Erina: - Intendo anche l'altra vostra rosa. -  
\- Allora voi siete davvero anche... - lo fissò, i denti stretti: - ... un erotomane! -  
\- Sì! - il Principe riallargò le braccia: - In realtà, l'ho fatto soprattutto per quello! -  
\- Siete un essere disgustoso! - la bella Erina usò le sue poche forze per ripararsi dietro il palo: - Come avete potuto mentirmi in questo modo? Io... - si morse un labbro: - Io credevo fosse tutta colpa del destino inevitabile! -  
\- Oh, ma lo è! - il Principe estrasse il falcetto: - E' il suo nome! L'ho chiamato "Destino Inevitabile"! Carino, no? -  
\- Uhm, volete davvero il mio parere...? -  
\- In effetti no. - il bel Principe puntò il Destino Inevitabile contro la bella Erina: - E ora, occupiamoci della cosa più importante... - sorrise.  


_Anche quest'oggi brandisco il "destino inevitabile"  
E le mie mani si tingono di rosso.  
Pur di stare connessi nella  
prigione del folle amore, ho creato un [peccato]_

  
  
\- Siete senza cuore, mio Principe! -  
Il Principe rideva, in ginocchio, le mani colme dei petali del papavero che aveva falciato.  
\- E siete anche un po' eccessivo. -  
Ma il bel Principe non sentiva la bella Erina, l'eco che risuonava nell'aria, attorno a loro, assordandoli.  
\- Per tutto questo tempo... - la fanciulla strinse i pugni: - ... ho creduto di essere maledetta! Ho creduto di poter fare del male alle persone che amo! Non ho potuto amare serenamente per paura di- -  
\- Balle, te ne sei andata felicemente con chiunque. Lo so benissimo. -  
No, d'accordo, il bel Principe la sentiva benissimo.  
\- Va bene, l'ultima era una bugia. - la bella Erina scosse la testa: - Ma il resto è tutto vero! Sono diventata così... così ansiosa! Così timorosa! Così spaventata all'idea di poter perdere qualcun altro! E la colpa... - riemerse da dietro il palo, fece un passo avanti: - ... e la colpa era tutta vostra! -  
\- Esattamente. -  
\- Smettetela di ghignare in quel modo! -  
\- Non posso. Siete assurdamente divertente, dolce Erina. Però... - afferrò il Destino Inevitabile dalla parte della lama, le porse il manico: - ... se proprio volete porre fine a questa "maledizione"... - il suo sorriso si accentuò: - ... dovrete farlo da sola. -  
La bella Erina tremò.  
\- Altrimenti, il Destino Inevitabile tornerà a colpire. - il bel Principe ridacchiò: - Le persone che amate. E voi. -  
\- ... -  
La fanciulla serrò entrambi i pugni, fino a conficcarsi le unghie nella pelle: - Voi... voi siete colui che mi ha sempre sostenuta nel momento del bisogno. - abbassò lo sguardo: - Voi siete sempre stato al mio fianco. Voi siete- - si bloccò.  
Rialzò la testa.  
Guardò il bel Principe.  
\- Che diamine sto dicendo? E' tutta colpa vostra! Ma vaff- - afferrò il Destino Inevitabile.  


_Niente, niente, non sono senza cuore, io?  
E' soltanto paranoia ferita  
Avanti, se vuoi sciogliere la [maledizione]  
Forza... ponile fine con quelle mani...  
Con le tue mani... forza...  
Avanti, avanti, avanti, aah..._

  
  
\- E' davvero crudele. - la bella Erina abbassò la testa: - Anche se un po' mi dispiace. Mi rendeva davvero felice. - strinse il tulipano rosso tra le mani.  
\- Ha avuto ciò che si merita. - disse un Importante Signore A Caso: - Anche se si tratta del Principe, doveva essere punito. -.  
La bella Erina annuì.  
Ora era finalmente libera.  
Era potuta tornare a casa, aveva potuto dare a tutti la bella notizia.  
Era tutto finito nel migliore dei modi.  
  
\- Cosa? Volete dire che la bella Erina non era affetta da isteria compulsiva che la portava continuamente a stracciare i vestiti dei suoi amanti e a tagliar loro intere ciocche di capelli? -  
\- Ci credo che poi quelli la abbandonavano! Chi è che sarebbe mai voluto rimanere insieme ad una che ti lascia puntualmente mezzo nudo e mezzo pelato? -  
\- Con tutto che quei vestiti costavano un patrimonio, e quei capelli erano sempre curatissimi! -  
\- Ebbene, no, pare fosse il Principe. Lui è certo di averli uccisi, ma i medici dicono che fosse così accecato dal desiderio per la rosa della bella Erina da sbagliare mira ogni volta. -  
\- Poveraccio. E ora dov'è? -  
\- E' stato rinchiuso nella sua camera. Hanno messo una porta trasparente e hanno messo tante rose nel corridoio proprio lì davanti, così che lui le veda ma non possa raggiungerle. Ah, e gli hanno messo anche una cintura di castità. -  
\- Mi sembra equo. -.  
  
La bella Erina si fermò davanti alla sua collezione di casse di brandelli di vestiti.  
Nessuna sarta aveva accettato di sistemarli, ma ora aveva tanta costosa stoffa da rivendere a suo piacimento.  
Le cose erano andate in modo meraviglioso.  


_Di fronte ad una lussuosa bara, una donna [felice] ride.  
A quanto pare, tutte le persone che amo  
vengono [maledette] e muoiono  <3_

  
  
C'era una volta, tanto tempo fa, una donna bellissima.  
Era la donna più bella che avesse mai posato piede sulla Terra: lunghi capelli del colore dell'oro, occhi splendenti del colore del cielo, vesti del candore della spuma del mare e patrimonio immenso quanto il mare stesso.  
Era stata ingannata dal bel Principe ma lei, con rara scaltrezza, aveva ben presto svelato la verità, facendolo cadere nel suo stesso, fatale, inganno.  
  
\- Oh, ma... - lasciò cadere il tulipano sui brandelli della più pregiata delle stoffe: - ... il mio bel Principe era anche il centesimo! <3 -.

 

* * *

 

 

× Traduzione del testo presa da [QUI](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KRhR-KXG1g). 

× Sì, l'ho volutamente scritta in questo modo, a richiamare una fiaba. O qualcosa del genere. 

 

**[ Scritta nel 2015 ]**

 

\- Sarebbe carina una fanfiction su  _Aiyoku no Prisoner_. Però io non riuscirei mai a farla. Al massimo, una parodia. -  
Quel che successe tot tempo dopo è l'apparizione mistica di  _ciò_. 

Come detto, una fanfiction seria, angst e rating rossissimo ci starebbe una meraviglia meravigliosa  _mapurtuttavia_  la incredibile loscaggine di Len mi impedisce di prendere la canzone sul serio.  
~~*Perché tu saresti in grado di fare una fanfiction seria, angst e a rating rossissimo, eh, Soe?*~~

Mio secondo tentativo di song-fic - e non ho idea di quale sia il risultato -, decisamente più cazzaro e breve del precedente, nonché ScusaPronta per la ripetitività del testo. E' tutta colpa della lyrics! (?)  
E, no, la frase "Non posso darvi tutta me stessa" non viene assolutamente dalle scritte nel video di  _Imitation Black_. Perché mai dovrei fare citazioni del genere?  ~~Me ne sono resa conto dopo. Ma non è colpa mia. E' colpa loro! *indica il trio con una posa plastica à la Phoenix Wright*~~

A parte tutto, la prima volta che sentii AnP  ~~Len mi parve Yuuma, almeno alla prima frase~~ , non mi disse assolutamente niente... salvo poi piantarmisi in testa come un martello pneumatico che trapana a mezzo metro di distanza. _Ed è diventata una delle Canzoncine TrapanaMente più TrapanaMente che siano mai state concepite._


	3. Il ricco banchetto per un benevolo ragazzo offerto da due loschi spilorci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ AVVISO ]  
> Data la natura della canzone e del video, qualche passaggio potrebbe risultare un po' humor macabro. Nulla di eccessivo, ma preferisco avvisare.

_\- Perché non stai mangiando? -  
\- Perché sembra sgradevole. -  
\- Ma non vogliamo che lasci avanzi nel piatto. -  
\- Ho capito, ma questo schifo lo devo mangiare io. -_  


Il pavimento era gelido.  
L'intera stanza era gelida.  
Persino l'aria era fredda, capace di congelare i polmoni ad ogni respiro.  
Perché i due signori, quelli con quei vestiti apparescenti e palesemente costosi, non avevano ritenuto opportuno mettere un riscaldamento, un camino o anche solo un tappeto.  
Quella era una stanza scavata nella pietra e loro sapevano benissimo quanto fosse gelida - non si sarebbe altrimenti spiegato quella montagnola di cibo, là sul tavolo. Era ovvio che usassero quella stanza come cella frigorifera. Non ci voleva un genio per capirlo.  
Quel che non capiva, invece, era cosa ci facesse  _lui_  lì.  
L'avevano preso, avevano spezzato le catene che lo imprigionavano - ma gli avevano lasciato le manette, forse per paura di fare qualcosa per bene -, gli avevano dato una coperta vecchia di almeno due secoli e l'avevano lasciato lì nella stanza frigo.  
\- Questo è per il banchetto di benvenuto. - gli aveva detto quello che si era presentato come Gakupo, con un gran sorriso, indicandogli la montagnola di ben d'Iddio.  
In sostanza, non doveva mangiare niente. Quindi, non l'avevano portato lì per rifocillarsi.  
Si lasciò cadere davanti al tavolino, con uno sbuffo. Se già i vestiti non lasciavano dubbi circa le loro possibilità economiche, il fatto di trovarsi in un castello gli garantiva che quei due avessero enormi risorse monetarie.  
E, per coprirsi, gli avevano dato un grosso straccio - che, sperava, non venisse usato per pulire per terra. Lo stato di quell'affare gli faceva sorgere dubbi legittimi.  
Ma c'era una domanda che, più di tutte, esigeva una risposta: "Perché mi hanno portato qui?".  
Sperò  _davvero_  che non l'avessero preso per fare da servitore in quel castello. Non aveva visto altre persone, oltre loro due, ed essere l'unico lavoratore per un numero indefinito di metri cubi non era un'idea allettante.  
Un cigolio.  
La porta si aprì.  
Len alzò lo sguardo.  
Quei due erano sulla soglia.  
"... neppure un'oliata alle porte." quel castello era un disastro e quei due erano incommentabili.  
\- Speriamo che la cena di stasera sia di tuo gradimento. - Gakupo, ovviamente, sorrideva. Non gli aveva visto altre espressioni, fino a quel momento.  
\- Questa è una serata speciale! - la voce di quello presentatosi come Kaito era squillante: - Quindi abbiamo preparato un banchetto straordinario! -  
Len alzò ancora di più la testa, fino ad intravedere la punta della montagnola di cibo alle sue spalle.  
\- Ho visto. -  
Tornò a guardare i due.  
Sorridevano.  
Sorrisi un po' troppo ampi.  
E sguardi strani.  
Troppo strani.  
Realizzò, di colpo.  
Una montagna di cibo. E, seduto davanti, un grazioso, innocente, puro e gentile fanciullo.  
\- Volete che io sia il vostro dessert? -  
Le espressioni di Gakupo e Kaito s'incrinarono appena.  
\- Non essere sciocco, Len! - sorrise il più grande, con voce pacata: - Per chi ci hai preso? Per dei vampiri cannibali? -  
\- No, per due maniaci. -  
\- Ah,  _dessert_  in quel senso! - Kaito si avvicinò: - Potremmo volerlo, sì. -  
\- Scordatevelo. -  
\- Basta con questi discorsi. - Gakupo alzò una mano, le dita strette attorno a qualcosa.  
Len sgranò gli occhi.  
Una spazzola. Pessimo segno.  
\- Prima del banchetto, però, avrai bisogno di sistemarti. -  
\- Possiamo aiutarti a fare il bagno! -  
Per l'appunto.  
\- Abbiamo già preparato la vasca. -  
\- E i sali profumati! -  
\- Faccio da solo. Grazie. -  
Si alzò, porse loro i polsi: - Prima toglietemi queste. -  
Gakupo e Kaito si scambiarono un'occhiata.  
Quando tornarono a guardarlo, parlarono in perfetto sincrono: - Ci pensiamo dopo il bagno. -.  
  
L'acqua nella vasca aveva la decenza di essere calda.  
Tuttavia, le pareti del bagno continuavano a non avere nessuna copertura e la pietra era lì, bella in vista. Vedere il tappeto era stato alla stregua di un miraggio.  
Ancora più incredibile era stato vedere Gakupo che gli toglieva le manette scassinando la serratura con una forcina.  
\- Pensavo aveste la chiave. -  
\- E invece no. - l'altro non si era minimamente scomposto alla sua affermazione.  
\- Leeeeeeen~ - Kaito apparve nella stanza: - Ti abbiamo preparato un bel vestito! -  
\- Un  _vestito_? - sbattè le palpebre: - Come fate ad avere le mie misure? Quando l'avete preparato? Dove l'avete preso? E soprattutto...  _vestito_? -  
Kaito annuì, raggiante.  
Len scattò in piedi, serrò i pugni: - Questo è inammissibile! Io sono un maschio! - tuonò: - Non ho nessuna intenzione di sacrificare la mia virilità ai vostri sordidi comodi indossando un vestito da don- -  
\- Guarda che carino! Sembra un cupcake al cioccolato! -  
\- Si mette da sopra o ha la cerniera dietro? -  
  
Kaito e Gakupo - soprattutto Kaito - avevano insistito per aiutarlo ad indossare il vestito.  
Entrambi - soprattutto Gakupo - si erano prodigati a sistemargli i capelli.  
In tutto quello, Len non aveva sinceramente capito se fossero due maniaci o se si divertissero ad usarlo come bambola.  
Stava iniziando a propendere per la seconda.  
  
Il banchetto, finalmente.  
Cibi di ogni forma, colore e dimensione erano sulla tovaglia bianca, un misto di carne, pesce, dolciumi, fritti, cibo sano, cibo spazzatura, roba troppo colorata per essere naturale e frutta. Aveva individuato delle banane, quindi il banchetto aveva assunto una luce del tutto positiva.  
\- Che te ne pare? - chiese Gakupo, seduto alla sua sinistra.  
\- ... con molta scelta. - ammise Len.  
\- Allora possiamo iniziare? - cinguettò Kaito, seduto alla sua destra.  
Len annuì.  
Anche se c'erano un paio di cose che non gli tornavano.  
\- Non sarebbe meglio mangiare al tavolo? -  
\- E' quel che faremo. -  
Len guardò Gakupo: - E allora perché avete messo le sedie di spalle al tavolo? -  
\- Creano un bel quadretto, non trovi? - sorrise Kaito.  
\- No. - sbattè le palpebre: - E perché io sono l'unico che ha forchetta e coltello? Perché avete un coltello e una forchetta per due? - un dubbio improvviso: - Non avrete due sole paia di posate in tutto il castello? -  
\- Certo che no. - sospirò Gakupo.  
\- Ah, ben- -  
\- Ne abbiamo tre. -  
Len preferì non indagare oltre.  
  
\- Cosa ti piace? -  
\- Mi va bene un po' tutto. - "No, sapete, dov'ero prima non è che mi dessero poi tanto da mangiare e, soprattutto, possiamo smetterla di dire boiate davanti a del cibo mentre io ho fame?"  
\- Allora cominciamo dal dolce! - Kaito aveva trascinato una delle sedie dall'altro lato del tavolo, per poi sedersi e posare sulla tovaglia una torta presa chissà quando.  
Len non se la sentì di obiettare che il dolce andava mangiato alla fine.  
Aveva davanti una torta, che diamine.  
Kaito affondò la forchetta nel dolce e gli porse il pezzo: - Ecco a te! -  
\- Ah, mi imbocchi tu? -  
\- Mangia~ -  
"Oh, beh, una fatica in meno.".  
Come previsto, la torta era buona. Anzi, squisita. Panna, fragole e qualcosa che sembrava carne. Però era buona.  
Poi toccò ad un crème caramel extra large, grande quanto la torta. Budino, caramello e retrogusto di carne si sposavano benissimo con la panna di poco prima.  
Arrivò il turno di una cosa indefinita di gelato. Sembrava che qualcuno avesse pensato di fare un gigantesco gelato multigusto, ma che poi si fosse stufato e avesse finito per buttarci gelati a caso, coni compresi.  
La forchetta affondò nel gelato.  
Len schiuse le labbra.  
Il gelato andò nella bocca di Kaito.  
  
\- Il cibo è di tuo gradimento? -  
Len annuì.  
Gakupo gettò uno sguardo a Kaito, riverso a terra, piegato in due.  
Colpa sua che aveva lasciato parti sensibili sulla traiettoria del suo stivaletto e gli aveva dato un ottimo motivo per approfittarne.  
Con assoluta tranquillità e un gran sorriso, Gakupo si sedette dove prima era Kaito, spostando le portate precedenti e mettendo in tavola un'insalata mista.  
"Sarà lui ad essere salutista e Kaito pro-dolci o qui è d'uso mangiare al contrario?" non che gli importasse.  
Per quanto un'insalatina dopo torta-budino-gelato - o meglio, torta-budino, perché il gelato gli era stato impunemente sottratto - non fosse poi così attraente, dovette ammettere che quel bel sapore di verdura e carne non era male.  
\- Comunque... -  
\- Sì, Len? -  
Mandò giù: - ... perché anch'io ho forchetta e coltello se poi mi imboccate? -  
Gakupo continuò a sorridere.  
Un'altra forchettata di insalata: - Mangia. -.  
Fu il turno del pesce. Quando Len lo mangiò, sentì che c'era qualcosa di strano. Sapeva di carne.  
Deglutì e fece notare: - Sentite... -  
\- Sì? -  
\- ... va bene la torta alle fragole che sa di carne, va bene il crème caramel che sa di carne, va bene l'insalata che sa di carne, ma... - scosse la testa: - ... il pesce che sa di carne no! -  
Un sorriso di scuse: - Purtroppo abbiamo cotto tutto nella stessa padella. -  
\- Pure l'insalata? -  
\- Temo di sì. -  
Len fece schioccare la lingua, con disappunto: - Andate parecchio al risparmio, vedo. - si guardò intorno: - Le uniche stanze con un tappeto sono questa e il bagno. E, in tutto il castello, non c'è il riscaldamento.  _Con le mura in pietra a vista!_  - socchiuse gli occhi: - Mi chiedo come facciate a non morire assiderati, voi due. -  
\- Abbiamo i nostri metodi per scaldarci. - forse non sapeva fare altre espressioni oltre al sorriso: - Prossima portata? -  
\- Va bene... -  
"I loro metodi per scaldarsi...?" un tuffo al cuore. Scosse la testa per scacciare il pensiero prima di figurarselo per bene.  
Troppo tardi.  
\- Qualcosa non va, Len? -  
\- Ho capito come fate a scaldarvi. -  
Gakupo sbattè le palpebre: - Ah, sì? Ossia? -  
\- Ossia che siete due maniaci che mi vogliono come dessert. -  
\- Se ti fa piacere crederlo. - l'altro alzò le spalle e gli porse una forchettata di qualcosa di pixellato.  
Qualsiasi cosa fosse, era buono. Sapeva di carne, però era buono.  
  
Non aveva mai mangiato così tanto in vita sua.  
Sperò davvero che quei due tizi loschi non fossero vampiri cannibali, perché altrimenti avrebbero banchettato - loro - con un grazioso fanciullo messo all'ingrasso.  
\- Un omaggio per il nostro ospite. -  
Una rosa. Rossa. Come quelle che quei due portavano al petto.  
Len la accettò. Era un pensiero carino.  
\- Con la speranza di vederti fare almeno un sorriso. -  
"Eh?" guardò Gakupo. Al suo fianco, Kaito. Era sopravvissuto, a quanto sembrava. E sorrideva più del solito, gli indici ai lati della bocca: - Facci un bel sorriso, Len~ -  
Gakupo e Kaito. Erano due idioti e, probabilmente, due maniaci - o due vampiri cannibali. E avevano un pessimo gusto nell'arredamento - o erano taccagni all'inverosimile, su alcuni aspetti.  
Però poteva conceder loro un sorriso.  
In fondo, l'avevano liberato e sfamato.  
  
Si era alzato da tavola, la rosa tra le mani.  
Era bella, come appena colta. E non era neppure finta.  
"Mh... forse..."  
Una fitta.  
Come un pugno allo stomaco.  
Si portò una mano alla pancia, il corpo che tremava.  
\- ... sapevo che non dovevo fidarmi del pesce che sa di carne. -  
Poi, il nero.  
  
Bistecca  
Fettina  
Coniglio  
Fragola  
Banana  
Carote  
Cavolo  
Radicchio  
Broccoli  
Kaito cancellò tutte le parole con un pastello a cera rosso. L'intera parete era ormai costellata di scritte nere, sbarrate con delle X rosse.  
\- Kaito... -  
\- Sì? -  
Gakupo alzò gli occhi dal foglio: - Non possiamo continuare così. -  
L'altro serrò le labbra: - Sicuro? -  
Il più grande annuì, l'espressione grave: - Dobbiamo prendere altri fogli. Ormai sono finite le pareti. -  
\- E se prendessimo altra carta da parati? -  
\- I fogli costano meno. -  
Kaito annuì, poco convinto. - Senti, ma questo? - indicò con il pastello il grafico a parabola o qualsiasi diavoleria fosse: - Cosa significa? -  
Gakupo alzò le spalle: - Boh. L'ho fatto perché faceva figo. -.  
L'altro tornò alle scritte sul muro: - Sai... non credo che Len ci veda fighi. -  
\- Credi bene. -  
\- Non capisco dove abbiamo sbagliato. -  
\- Kaito! -  
Trasalì: - S-sì? -  
Una mano di Gakupo sulla rosa che aveva sul petto: - Dobbiamo farlo. -  
Aggrottò la fronte: - Qui? Ora? -  
\- Anche di là, se preferisci. -  
\- Ma non vuoi aspettare Len? -  
Gakupo lo fissò: - ... parlo del rivelarci. -  
\- Oh. -  
\- Aspetteremo che la pozione faccia effetto. Poi, quando Len sverrà, potremo- -  
\- Veramente Len è svenuto tipo quaranta minuti fa. -  
Silenzio.  
\- Comunque, tranquillo, l'ho lasciato sul pavimento. - aggiunse Kaito.  
Silenzio.  
\- Perché non l'hai portato in camera sua? -  
\- E' svenuto sul tappeto, perché avrei dovuto? -  
Gakupo annuì, piano: - Anche tu hai ragione. -.  
  
Len riaprì gli occhi.  
Un tappeto. E una rosa.  
I ricordi tornarono alla mente tutti insieme.  
Si portò una mano alla pancia, ancora un po' dolorante. L'intenso odore metallico nell'aria non aiutava.  
"... certo potevano portarmi in una qualche stanza per me, piuttosto che lasciarmi sul pavimento." recuperò la rosa e si rialzò, contrariato. Doveva trovare quei due scansafatiche - e, almeno, convincerli a cucinare i cibi in padelle separate.  
Oltre che dare un calcio a Kaito, che tanto lo sapeva che il suo soggiorno sul pavimento era colpa sua.  
Una strana sensazione.  
Si voltò.  
Le tre sedie erano di nuovo allineate davanti al tavolo a cui avevano mangiato.  
Sopra, le tre paia di posate.  
Conficcate nel sedile e nello schienale.  
E in quelle lunghe giacche scure.  
"... perché ci sono i loro vestiti infilzati." neanche voleva chiederselo davvero. Sapeva solo che c'erano i loro vestiti abbandonati sulle sedie, infilzati con tutta l'argenteria del castello.  
Ora che ci pensava bene, era stato solo lui a mangiare, al banchetto.  
"... sono davvero dei vampiri cannibali...?" si controllò le dita: "Forse sono abbastanza magre da far credere che non sono poi così ingrassato...?" scosse la testa: "Ma non sono ciechi! Lo vedrebbero benissimo se-"  
Abbassò lo sguardo.  
La rosa gli cadde dalla mano.  
I due idioti.  
In una pozza di quello che non aveva affatto l'aria di essere sugo. Il sugo non aveva quell'odore così metallico.  
\- ... oh. -  
I ricordi tornarono alla mente tutti, stavolta  _tutti_ , insieme.  


_\- Ti assicuro che, così, passa tutto! -  
Len scrutò Kaito. Si era lasciato dietro la giacca e si era aperto la camicia. E gli stava accarezzando una guancia.  
\- Non ci credo. -  
\- Dovresti, invece. - insistette Gakupo. Anche lui nelle stesse condizioni di Kaito. Solo che la mano era più vicina al suo collo.  
Nondimeno, entrambi avevano qualcosa di più strano del solito. Tipo una specie di croce in un occhio. E una generica aura meno umana.  
In effetti, il loro tocco era gelido. Sembrava di essere accarezzati da delle statue.  
\- Non lo mangio 'sto schifo. - chiarì, una volta per tutte.  
\- Possiamo fartelo prendere noi, se vuoi. -  
Guardò Kaito. Non capì cosa lo trattenne dal dargli una testata. Forse l'odore. Aveva un buon odore. Non ci aveva fatto caso, prima.  
\- Se mangerai questo, dopo starai bene. - Gakupo, ovviamente, sorrideva, perché non aveva altre espressioni: - L'hai mangiato anche prima, no? -  
\- Ah, sì? - a ben pensarci, anche lui aveva un buon odore.  
\- Non hai fatto altro che mangiarlo, prima. - sorriso, sì, ma quello era più un ghigno.  
Avrebbe già dovuto avere qualche inquietudine quando gli si erano presentati mezzi svestiti, e anche quando avevano iniziato ad accarezzarlo, ma il fatto che stessero ghignando in quel modo era la prova definitiva.  
\- Siete vampiri cannibali maniaci. -  
Delle risate leggere.  
\- E cosa pensi vogliamo fare con te? - chiese Kaito.  
\- Mettermi all'ingrasso e rendermi partecipe del vostro modo di scaldarvi. Ovvio. - avevano un odore davvero, davvero, davvero buono.  
\- A Len piace volare con la fantasia. - commentò Gakupo.  
Len sospirò: - Oh, per favore. Si vede lontano un miglio che siete vampiri maniaci. - un respiro ancora più profondo.  
Non aveva affatto paura.  
Aveva solo fame.  
E non aveva intenzione di mangiare quella roba che gli avevano offerto.  
\- Soltanto... - lasciò che il sorriso curvasse le sue labbra: - ... temo siate contagiosi. -  
Le mani si fermarono.  
\- ... forse gliene abbiamo dato troppo. -  
\- L'avevo detto che il pesce era di troppo! -._  


"..."  
Era diventato un vampiro maniaco anche lui.  
E i suoi due primi pasti erano lì, su uno dei pochi tappeti di tutto il castello.  
Si chinò, recuperò la rosa. Ora anche quella sapeva di metallo.  
Andò alla sedia centrale, scavalcò i due a terra.  
Si sedette, la rosa in grembo.  
"...  _ma sul serio?_ " guardò la sedia alla sua destra: "Adesso basta idiozie. E' ora di finirla con questa storia.".  
Allungò la mano, afferrò un coltello.  
Lo lasciò.  
"... sì, ma non voglio fare come Miku nelle NighT. Se devo fare 'sta cosa, voglio essere originale." afferrò la forchetta, la estrasse dalla sedia.  
La prese con tutte e due le mani, la sollevò.  
E la riabbassò di colpo, contro la sua gola.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Riaprì gli occhi.  
Non c'era più nessuno.  
Soltanto una pozza rossa.  
Si raddrizzò a fatica sulla sedia, lo sguardo al tappeto imbrattato.  
"... fatemi capire, dovrei pulire io?"  
Alla fine, avrebbe davvero dovuto pulire.  
Non era riuscito a porre fine a quella storia e doveva pure pulire lui.  
Gliel'avrebbero pagata, tutti e due.  
Si mise in piedi, indolenzito. Prese la rosa prima che cadesse a terra.  
No, a quanto pareva, un vampiro non moriva con una forchettata in gola.  
E neppure sbranato da un altro vampiro.  
Guardò di nuovo la pozza.  
"... mi aiuteranno." erano stati loro a trasformarlo, in fondo.  
Volevano un po' di compagnia? L'avrebbero avuta.  
E, per prima cosa, avrebbero provveduto al riscaldamento.

 

* * *

 

 

× Per sapere cosa dicessero esattamente e per citare (tipo) qualche frase, mi sono basata su [questa traduzione](http://scarlet-flowers.tumblr.com/post/155233940045/i-really-love-this-song-and-vananice-so-i-had-to).

× _Miku nelle NighT_ : Vedasi il finale del video di  _EveR∞LastinG∞NighT_.

 

Bene, la mia prima fanfiction del 2017  vede un Len  _adorabile_  e Kaito&Gakupo che più loschi non si può.  
Ma, soprattutto, è su una canzone dei VanaN'Ice. Non credo riuscirò mai a disintossicarmi - soprattutto se tornano ufficialmente con una canzone (molto) fAiga e un PV (molto) magnifico.  
~~(Se però il video non l'hai visto e sei particolarmente impressionabile, forse è meglio che tu non lo veda.)~~  
  
Quando ho visto il video, ho sentito il bisogno di scriverci qualcosa; le alternative erano "struggente storia horror tragicamente romantica" e "parodia insensata": per quanto la prima mi attirasse, la seconda ha istantaneamente vinto, quindi ecco questa cosa senza troppe pretese. à__à  
  
Una cosa che so che tutti desiderano sapere: io continuo a leggere  _The Last Supplì_. E volevo chiamare così questa oneshot. Solo che, alla fine, mi sono resa conto di come non apparisse nessun supplì e di come un titolo del genere avrebbe reso questa storia molto più profonda di quanto non fosse. (???)  
  
Domande che sicuramente vi sono sorte durante la lettura e che, se non ricevessero risposta, vi terrebbero senza dubbio svegli la notte:  
\- Cos'è la roba pixellata? - Boh.  
\- Cosa volevano far mangiare a Len, alla fine? - Probabilmente non lo sapremo mai. (Azzardo a dire "carne".)  
  
Se qualcos'altro non vi torna, la risposta è "No".  
\- Ma Len avrebbe potuto- - No.  
\- Ma Kaito e Gakupo non avrebbero fatto meglio a- - No.  
\- Ma non potevi andare a coltivare rape invece di- - No.  
~~Al di là di questo, se qualcosa non vi torna _davvero_ , ditemelo!~~


End file.
